


Wake me up when the blue bells are ringing

by Gevion



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ожидание — это  проклятие.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake me up when the blue bells are ringing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vasil_Cho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasil_Cho/gifts).



В первый раз Артур появляется на свет на шелковых простынях в замке своего отца, и его первый крик еще долго бродит гулким эхом по коридорам. Бархатное одеяло греет его вместо матери, и он не знает, что она умерла.

* * *

Бледное, обескровленное утро приходит в Камелот гораздо позже, чем обычно. Артур умирает, как засыпает, — устало опускается на землю там же, где стоял только что, опираясь на рукоять измазанного в чужой крови меча. И кажется он при этом _легким_ , почти прозрачным: веки с голубоватыми прожилками подрагивают, но так и не закрываются. Мерлин закрывает их сам, невесомо проводя над ними ладонью — так, как никогда не делал раньше, но всегда хотел.

На самом деле Артур _тяжелый_ , почти неподъемный — король, окаменевший с первыми лучами солнца — но Мерлин прижимает его к себе даже когда чувствует, как слабеют руки. Не позволяет прикасаться к телу никому другому и сам кладет его на повозку. Лошадь боится мертвеца: хрипит и не слушается, и тогда приходится шептать ей на ухо что-то успокаивающее. 

В лодке, приготовленной для короля, место только для одного — она предназначена не для переправы, а для погребального костра. Мерлин выбрасывает сухие ветки прямо в воду, и потом ведет ее за собой, с трудом преодолевая силу течения, погружаясь по колено, по пояс, по горло — и только после этого вспоминает о магии. 

Когда он ступает на землю Авалона, брод за его спиной снова становится полноводным озером. Мерлин несет Артура на зелёный холм, нетронутый багрянцем осени. Мягко опускает тело на подстеленный плащ, алый, как королевская кровь, будто насквозь пропитавшийся ею. («Будь проклят твой цвет, король, — думает Мерлин. — Он не оставляет мне надежды»).

* * *

Первую сотню лет Мерлин ждет своего короля на берегу озера. Видит, как ночи неизменно сменяются днями, а зима — летом. Потоки и водовороты на его глазах превращаются в вязкие топи, и цветение губит чистую воду. На месте лесов остаются пожарища, которые снова медленно порастают травой.

Король, что спит на острове беспробудно, не стареет ни на минуту — молодость, застывшая в веках. (Ожидание — это проклятие). И тогда Мерлин уходит, но обещает вернуться.

* * *

Во второй раз король Артур появляется на свет на ложе из веток и сухой травы, и его греют только плащ и грубое шерстяное одеяло. Он возрождается с лучами солнца, сбрасывая тысячелетнюю дрему, поводит плечами.

Артур больше не чувствует себя королем, и живым себя в полном смысле не чувствует тоже. Доспехи, что лежат рядом, утратили свой блеск, а Экскалибур, должно быть, покоится на дне озера, и только в солнечные дни сквозь толщу воды пробиваются редкие блики. Застывшая кровь с каждым ударом сердца разогревается. И оцепенение, в которое Артура погрузили, уходит.

Вокруг ни души, и все же знакомое присутствие ощущается вибрацией почвы и шепотом травы: _«Я иду»_. Артур выходит из-под сени раскидистого ясеня, садится у самой воды и ждет. (Мерлин ждал его тысячу лет. Ожидание — это _проклятие_ ).

Мерлин появляется с вечерним приливом, его приближение почти _осязаемо_. С каждым шагом, что он делает навстречу, Мерлин стряхивает с опущенных плеч минуты, дни, месяцы, года — прожитое время, которое не изменило его сути: вечная тень (не свет, но от света у Артура болят глаза). Верный слуга (но слуга ли?). _Мерлин_ (Мерлин, который всегда говорил одно, а подразумевал многое).

* * *

Кроваво-красным ветреным вечером на острове Авалон Мерлин вновь нарекает Артура Королем Былого и Грядущего, коронует венцом из пахучих трав и запечатывает губы поцелуем. 


End file.
